(a) Technical Field
Embodiments of the present inventive concept relate to a display device.
(b) Discussion of Related Art
In recent years, the demand for flat panel displays has increased rapidly. A flat panel display is thinner than solid state displays. Examples of flat panel displays include a liquid crystal display and an organic light emitting diode display.
A liquid crystal display includes two panels where a field generating electrode such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed, and a liquid crystal layer is interposed therebetween. The liquid crystal display generates an electric field in the liquid crystal layer by applying a voltage to the field generating electrode to adjust orientations of liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer and the polarization of incident light, thereby displaying an image.
The liquid crystal display may include a display panel including pixels, gate, and data lines, where gate and data signals are applied to the gate and data lines, respectively. Each pixel may include a switching element implemented as a thin film transistor (TFT).
The thin film transistor enables a data signal to be applied through a data line to a corresponding pixel according to a gate signal transferred through the gate line.
While display devices have been typically used to display planar images, there is an ever growing demand for stereoscopic images. Stereoscopy refers to a technique for creating or enhancing the illusion of depth in an image by presenting two offset two dimensional (2D) images separately to the left and right eye of a viewer. The offset 2D images are combined in the brain to give the perception of a 3D image. A display device where 3D images can be perceived may be referred to as a 3D stereoscopic image displaying device.
A 3D stereoscopic image displaying device can alternate display of right-eye and left-eye images corresponding to several viewing zones using spatial or temporal division methods. For example, a 3D stereoscopic image display device can alternate between displaying a right-eye image and a left-eye image for each frame. However, an afterimage may be perceived due to interference between the right-eye and left-eye images, which reduces the image quality of the display device. The interference may be referred to as 3D crosstalk.